Robin's Remedy
by BlackkCatt
Summary: After a run in with Scarecrow and Joker, Dick is left in shambles- leading to Wally comforting him with lots of fluffies. Hints of KF/Robin Slash!- don't like, don't read.


**Hey everyone! Yeah I know, I know, I should be working on **_**Only Human**_** well I am I just needed this plot bunny to stop running around in my head! I swear it was driving me insane!**

**Warning: Hinted KF/Robin slash- don't like, don't read**

**And unfortunately I do not own Young Justice or any DC character, if I did then there wouldn't be a two to three week hiatus every six or so episodes **_*****__**sigh**__*****_

**P.S.- I have never written slash before so go easy on me!**

_**Anyways ENJOY!**_

_**Robin's Remedy**_

Dick could see everything crash down around him as he tried to lift his body to reach his friends and family in time.

Before they reached the edge of the trapeze platform and jumped without control.

But soon it was evident that his heavy body would not move and that he was too late. All he could do was watch them fall to their eventual deaths.

He could hear their screams, see their blood, feel their terror.

"_robin."_

Over and over, again and again, he couldn't hold back the tears as he was swept into the never-ending madness of watching the ones he loved die repeatedly.

His Mom, his Dad, Bruce, Alfred, the team, they were all falling and he couldn't move! All he could do was struggle against the invisible restrains and cry out desperately for them to stop.

"robin!"

Soon he felt the platform beneath him disappear, feeling the sensation of falling moving from the pit of his stomach to his throat in an instant. He soon became overwhelmed by the darkness that was slowly swallowing him whole sending waves of sadness, anger, and pain through his body and mind.

Screaming as he fell to his own demise.

"ROBIN!" someone shouted sternly while shaking him out of his nightmare. Dick hadn't even realized he was screaming until he saw that the whole team had rushed to his hospital bedside with concerned faces.

'_oh..'_ Dick felt his throat seize and his face turn red as he realized where exactly he was and why, damn Scarecrow and his fear toxins and Joker with his goons. '_Note to self get Batman to separate their cells in Arkham.' _

He tried to shrink into himself from the embarrassment of waking everyone up in the whole mountain and showing weakness but was distracted from his thoughts when he was shaken once more by the resident speedster.

Wally, what would he do without the brightly colored science geek, he brought him comfort in times like these.

"Sorry." Dick choked out between hiccups of panic and pain.

"Sorry?" Wally asked dumbfounded, he almost looked offended that Dick had apologized for his feelings.

Being reprimanded for his actions Dick turned away from the team letting his tears slowly seep through his domino mask.

Wally sighed deeply. "Guys can you give us a few minutes?" addressing the team.

"Take all the time you need my friends and call if you need anything." Aqualad nodded while ushering the team towards the doors of the resident Med Bay with a concerned look on his usually stoic face.

Once the worried team was out of the room Wally turned to Dick. "Are you okay?" the redhead asked anxiously. He knew that Dick had dealt with Scarecrow's toxins before without hesitation but also being beaten by the Joker and tormented by his goons had to have sent him over the edge. He could see that Dick was not only hurting physically but mentally as well.

Receiving no answer Wally sighed again. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." He tried again comfortingly.

"N-nightmares." Dick muttered through his hysterics.

"You want to tell me what about?" Wally pressed further.

"N-not now." Dick replied shakily.

"Okay." Wally nodded in understanding. "Are you in any pain?"

Now that Dick got to think about it, he was in a lot of pain. His ribs ached, his leg screamed as the splintered bone rubbed his nerves raw, and his bruises and cuts stung tremendously. While gritting his teeth Dick answered Wally's question with a strained "Yes."

"Okay I'll get Canary and we can get you some medicine." Wally said as he turned to head to the door.

"No!" Dick panicked and grabbed the speedsters arm in record time. Causing Wally to look stunned and Dick's cheeks to redden. "Um..I don't want to be alone." Dick said embarrassedly while looking down at the tiled white floor.

"Okay," Wally responded with a reassuring smile while placing his hands on Dick's. "I won't go anywhere just let me ring up Canary and ask her what dosage I should give you."

"You're going to give it to me?" Dick asked skeptically raising an eyebrow.

"Sure! We didn't take that medical course last month for nothing right?" Wally grinned sheepishly while making his way over to the phone on the wall.

While Wally was talking to Black Canary Dick used his fingernails to lift the domino mask from his face and settle it on the bedside table next to him. Wally knew his secret identity so it wouldn't be a problem.

"Okay, I got all the instructions from Canary and she said.." Wally started as he walked back to Dick's bedside but stopped when he was met with familiar baby blue eyes.

"What happened to your mask?" Wally asked while pointing to his face for clarification.

"It was loose and bothering me so I took it off, why?" Dick replied innocently. Little did he know that his eyes were Wally's weakness, causing the speedster to turn into a puddle of mush.

"No-nothing, it's just I'm not used to it." Wally incoherently whispered while staring into the eyes of Dick Grayson.

"Wally?" Dick asked concerned by the redhead's sudden halt in movement.

"Uh, right! Morphine!" Wally just about yelled before buzzing around the room to gather the supplies and hide his blush.

After gathering what he needed on a silver tray, Wally filled the syringe to the right amount of morphine and then injected it into Dick's I.V.

"Tell me if you feel tired at all," Wally began.

"Wally" Dick asked.

"Morphine does tend to do that time to time,"

"Wally." Dick tried again softly

"Although I have never felt the effects myself, since I burn it off so fast"

"Wally." Dick said again with more power finally getting the redhead's attention. It wasn't until then that Wally realized how upset and pale Dick had looked.

"Oh.." Wally whispered silently lowering his voice and his face so it was within eye level of Dick.

"I'm sorry.." Dick cried out screwing his eyes shut as the images from his nightmare and the previous mission came pouring back into his head. The blood, the broken bodies, the screams, it was all too much he felt he had to grip his head in his hands to stop his head from exploding. Even with as much as experience as Robin it was still utterly horrifying.

"Sorry? About what?" Wally cooed trying to sooth his best friends anguish while removing Dick's hands from his head and holding them in his own.

"For letting you fall, I saw you all die! Over and over! I couldn't stop you!" Dick cried out again shattering his usually playful and happy disposition.

"What? We are here Dick, we didn't die." Wally spoke as his heart clenched tightly in his chest, '_So this is what his nightmare was about.'_ Wally frowned to himself before lifting himself on the bed next to the raven haired boy wonder.

"Dick." He spoke softly but Dick just shook his head and cried harder into his balled up fists.

"Dick. Look at me." Wally demanded with evident worry.

Finally Dick's blue orbs met Wally's green ones and Wally could finally breath a sigh of relief while gathering his fragile and upset friend in the best hug he could muster.

"You're not alone Dick, we are all here, all safe." Wally spoke carefully into Dick's soft black hair while pressing the boy closer to his chest.

They stayed like that for an hour- Dick sobbing into the speedsters chest while clinging to his shirt with Wally riding every wave of hysteria Dick went through.

Soon Wally's soft words and soothing touch calmed Dick's sobs into small hiccups. The morphine seemed to be doing a better job then Wally had originally thought.

Shifting Dick and himself, Wally laid them down while bringing the soft white blanket up to their waists.

"Thank you Wally." Dick whispered through a sleepy daze. Oh yeah, the morphine was definitely working.

"Anytime Dick." Wally reassured pulling the acrobat closer to his chest and stroking his back softly.

"I lub..yo.." Dick slurred until falling completely asleep in the speedsters arms.

"I lub yo too?" Wally retorted questioningly while raising an eyebrow. He would have to ask Dick what that meant tomorrow but for now he was content with just having his arms full of sleepy boy wonder, they boy that always made him smile and feel warm from the inside out.

Taking one last deep breath Wally placed a gentle kiss on Dick's forehead before settling into the warmth of the bed and listening to the little birds heartbeat.

**A/N:**

**Ehhhhhh okay I'm not too sure this is my thing, I felt like Robin and Wally were both a bit OOC but I guess that was just the plot bunny getting out of control- making some parts rushed and others drag on. Gosh, it's hard to balance a story like this, so much emotion and character relationship building it makes me read it over and go "oh gosh" T_T anyway I hoped you enjoyed my first slash story and don't forget to review!**

**reviews = a happy blackcatt**


End file.
